Braxton Hicks
by Random Dice
Summary: Bedtime Series 15: "So, what's with the sudden walk?" Henry asked, offering his arm which his Mother gladly took. "Braxton Hicks contractions." She sighed, rubbing the side of her belly as she watched her daughter run after a butterfly. Her hair flew in a fizzy circle as she leaped in the air, her hands clapping together, trying to catch the powder blue butterfly. "Contractions?"


**Title:**Braxton Hicks**  
Fandom:**Once Upon a Time**  
Pairings:**Swan Queen**  
Rating:**K**  
Spoilers:**No.**  
Summary:**Bedtime Series 15: "So, what's with the sudden walk?" Henry asked, offering his arm which his Mother gladly took. "Braxton Hicks contractions." She sighed, rubbing the side of her belly as she watched her daughter run after a butterfly. Her hair flew in a fizzy circle as she leaped in the air, her hands clapping together, trying to catch the powder blue butterfly. "Contractions?"  
**Author's Note:**My birthday is on Tuesday so I figured I'd surprise you all by finishing all my prompts. Prompt from Tumblr: _Please, You can make me so happy if you write more fanfic where regina is pregnant with a new baby and there are Addy, Henry and Emma! Oh, please please please?_**  
Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

/

Regina shifted on the couch trying to get comfortable as her abdominal muscles tightened. She was familiar with Braxton Hicks contractions having had them when she was pregnant with Adeline towards the end of the pregnancy. The pull of her muscles was not a comfortable feeling. She took several deep breaths to try and relax. Groaning, she held onto her large belly with one and hand pushed on the back of the sofa, all the while using her feet to pull her forward so she could slide off. At the edge, Regina called to her daughter. "Adeline, honey," when the little girl looked up from her large legos, Regina pointed to the hall closet, "can you go get Mommie's shoes?"

She nodded with a bright smile and ran from the room. "No running in the house."

"We going for a walk?" Adeline asked as she skipped back into the living room with a pair of Regina's black, slip on flats. The older brunette took the shoes from the child and nodded.

"But only if you go put on your shoes and get Henry."

"Mommie, look! I can walk like a bunny!" Adeline hopped out of the room with her hands up by her hands. Regina chuckled at her child's playful mind. She went to put her shoes on, but found without Emma to put them on for her, she'd have to toss them on the floor and hope she could find them blind.

When Henry came into the room with Adeline under his arm, her pink shoes twinkling on her tiny feet, Regina had only managed to get one shoe on and was close to tears trying to get the other on. Henry easily sat his sister down and walked over to her. "Here, let me help Mom." He bent down and placed her foot in the final shoe.

"Thank you, Henry." She held out a hand. "While you're here." She commented.

He stood and let out a mock exasperated sigh. "That's all I'm good for anymore, helping you put on shoes and getting you off the couch." He grinned at her to let her know he was kidding and followed his sister and Mom to the front door. "So where are we going?"

Regina looked at him. "Oh, no Henry, you don't have to go."

He shrugged. "I know, I want to." He grabbed a thin coat to hand to his Mom. Next he pulled out Adeline's to put on for her when she snatched it from his hand.

"I do it." She said confidently. Henry and Regina watched in amusement as the girl struggled to get the coat on. They shared a look and nodded in matual agreement that that came from Emma's side of the family. After a few minutes, Adeline put the coat on upside down with a wide grin on her face.

Henry pat her loose hair. "Good job, kid. Let's go."

The three Mills walked from the Mayor's mansion down the street. Regina was happy they lived in a small town as Adeline ran in front of them, turned corners, whipped around trees, and eventually made her way back to her Mother and brother. "So, what's with the sudden walk?" Henry asked, offering his arm which his Mother gladly took.

"Braxton Hicks contractions." She sighed, rubbing the side of her belly as she watched her daughter run after a butterfly. Her hair flew in a fizzy circle as she leaped in the air, her hands clapping together, trying to catch the powder blue butterfly.

Henry stopped. "Contractions?" His voice was worried. "Should I call Ma?"

She shook her head and began to walk again. "No, Braxton Hicks and actual contractions aren't the same. Adeline, leave that poor thing alone."

"What's the difference?"

"Actual contractions bring on labor. Braxton Hicks contractions occur as a tightening in the abdomen occur and they will come and go without getting closer together." Regina smiled when the worry didn't disappear from his eyes. "Don't worry, Henry. The walking helps. We can even head home now." She told him. "Go and collect your sister. I'm going to start back."

"Are you sure you don't want to wait for us? It won't take long to get Addy."

"Henry, go." She lightly pushed him back. "Collect. The two of you will catch up soon enough. I'm slow lately."

Henry nodded and ran off to catch his little sister.

Regina watched for a moment, smiling as her daughter caught sight of Henry and ran away. She braced her back with both hands and waddled in the direction of her home. At thirty five weeks, she was ready for this baby to come. Emma convinced her to take her maternity leave and now the pregnant woman had nothing to do all day.

She hated to say that she was grateful for the Braxton Hicks contractions, but she was. It got her out of the house and the fresh air reminded her of home.

Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw a yellow bug pull along side her. "Hey, beautiful, need a ride home?"

"I'll have you know, I have to escorts, but you are very kind." Regina smirked and continued her slow venture home.

"Oh really? And where might these escorts be?" Emma asked, slowing the car just a bit to watch her wife walk.

"They'll be here soon." Emma laughed and parked her car. She jumped from her car and jogged to catch up to her waddling wife.

"Where are they really?" Emma asked as she took one of Regina's hands off her back and laced their fingers together.

"Adeline was chasing a butterfly and I sent Henry to get her back to the house."

"Braxton Hicks again?" Emma said knowingly. Regina hummed in response and the two walked in silence back to their house on Mifflin Street. "So I was talking to Mom and she mentioned that it was possible that Addy would have Witching Nights like you did, because she's half witch."

Regina tilted her head. "I guess that is a possibility."

"Is there anyway to stop that?" The blonde scratched the back of her head. "Like…birth control or something? But…magical?" Regina threw a grin at Emma. "Hey, I do not need my thirteen year old daughter misting up and attracting some kid in the neighborhood and getting pregnant. Thanks, but no."

"Dear, the Witching Nights don't start until a witch is seventeen."

"Seventeen?"

The hope in green eyes had Regina leaning forward to kiss Emma. "Yes, seventeen. You have fifteen more years until you have to worry."

"Mama!" Emma only had enough time to turn and drop Regina's hand before Adeline crashed into her legs.

"Whoa there monster, no knocking me over, okay? Who's going to take care of Mom if I'm broken?" Emma picked up the child and threw her in the air, grunting when her full weight fell back onto Emma.

"Me and Hen'y!"

Henry held his elbow out again and smiled like a little kid when she took his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. "Feeling better, Mom?"

She took in her family around her and nodded. "Yes. I feel amazing."


End file.
